Kehidupan Pernikahan
by nocturne.nx
Summary: Menikah dengan Nishinoya Yuu itu ada asam manisnya. Manisnya dikasih ke yang tercinta, asamnya disimpan Asahi sendiri. [AsaNoya] Oneshot, romance, slice of life & humor. Warning: mpreg, bahasa non-baku


[**AsaNoya fanfic**]

**Haikyuu! belongs to Hairuichi Furudate. I own nothing besides the idea.**

**Warning: Mpreg, bahasa non baku**

**.**  
**.**

**Kehidupan Pernikahan**

* * *

Kalau ditanya, nikah dengan Yuu itu ada asam manisnya. Pernah satu kali, lagi bicara sama Daichi soal kesempatan buat kuliah bisa jadi tak ada buatku. Namanya juga disuruh berhenti SMA dan nanti dilanjut _home-schooling_ setelah dengan Yuu. Ada cerita di belakangnya sendiri. Banyak orang bilang pernikahan kami ini salah karena Yuu duluan hamil di luar nikah jadi pernikahan semacam itu ada atas dasar tanggung jawab semata.

Terserah saja. Untukku pernikahan kami tak pernah salah dan aku memang mau Yuu yang jadi ibu dari anak-anakku, atau Ayah, terserah yang mana saja yang penting itu Yuu. Nah, untuk pertanyaan Daichi, aku jawab, "Ya terpaksa."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang merajuk. Pas dilihat, ternyata Yuu sudah dengan mata tergenang air dan bibir mengeriting.

"Jadi Asahi-_kun_ terpaksa menikah denganku?!" Sekadar info, dia mulai menambah sufiks '-_kun_' di belakang namaku sejak kami mulai pacaran. Terdengar manis, kan? Jadi kubiarkan.

Balik lagi ke tadi, terus Yuu lari ke kamar atas.

Eh?! Kenapa? Apalagi ini? Dia juga naik tangganya cepat. Padahal ngga bisa kan? Itu perutnya lagi hamil.

Tanpa memedulikan Daichi dan Suga yang masih bertamu, kukejar Yuu ke atas. Tahu-tahu pintu sudah tertutup saja. Dikunci lagi.

Kuketuk pintu. Kupanggil-panggil buat mau bukakan. Hening. Kemungkinan pertama dianya nangis. Tetap saja ngga bisa dibiarin. Ini sudah kelamaan. Pikiran mulai meliar ke hal-hal yang berbahaya. Bagaimana kalau dia bunuh calon bayi kami? Di pikirannya kan terpaksa dia dinikahi. Jadi buat apalagi janin di perutnya hidup? Cepat aku turun ke dapur ambil kunci cadangan di laci. Pas pintu dibuka, betul, dia nangis sambil meluk bantal. Dengan posisi begitu juga kulihat perutnya jadi agak ditekan.

Bukan itu maksudku, Sayang. Ralat. Berharap seberani itu.

"Yuu, bukan gitu. Bukan terpaksa nikah denganmu." Lanjut jelaskan lagi. "Tadi kan Daichi nanyanya apa? Coba ingat. Soal kuliah, kan? Ya kalau ngga sempat kuliah, mau apa. Ya sudah tak apa."

Sudah kuganti tuh kata 'terpaksa' karena sepertinya dia mulai sensitif lagi. Kutarik dia buat dipeluk. Masih sesenggukan. Nahan tangis soalnya pasti tadi. Kalau nanti Yuu akan mukul-mukul buat lampiaskan kesalnya, aku sudah siap. Tapi tak lama karena setelahnya dengar dengkuran halus sesekali bercampur sesenggukan. Di saat itu, tak bisa tahan diri buat cium pipinya. Untung kesayangan.

Lainnya, biasanya Yuu yang masak, aku bantuin juga. Nah, pagi itu nemu Yuu tahu-tahu sudah di dapur.

"Mau kubantu?"

Yakin tak ada yang salah dengan pertanyaan tadi dan tak ada angin tak ada hujan, Yuu emosi.

"Sudah ga usah bantuin. Bisa sendiri."

Keningnya kulihat berkerut terus juga itu sayuran potongannya agak asal. Cepat-cepat dipotong. Bisa kena jari, begitu pikirku.

"Sini kupotongin." Ambil alih talenan ternyata keputusan buruk karena Yuu hantamkan sisi pisau yang tajam ke talenan. Itu tanganku tadi di sana. Telat menghindar beberapa detik bisa hilang tangan. Aku meneguk ludah.

"Sana dibilangin!"

Salah apa? Otakku tak henti bertanya-tanya. Setelah dipikir, memang aku tak bangun cepat juga. Jadi tak bisa bantuin. Mungkin karena itu. Tapi ini bukan hal baru—bukan seperti aku juga jadi sengaja bangun lama buat tak bantu Yuu. Kalau sudah begini, aku harus agak sedikit bersikeras.

"Aku mau bantu, Yuu. Aku yang potong ya." Berusaha ngomongnya sebisa mungkin tetap tenang.

"Ya sudah masak sendiri sana! Tahu aku masak apa saja Asahi-_kun_ tak tahu!"

Yang tadi itu nge-gas, ya kan? Aku kicep. Yuu sudah naik ke kamar dan banting pintu. Cuma bisa senyum kecut saja. Sudah kuputuskan buat bantu, kalau setelahnya Yuu ngga jadi masak, ya sudah … aku masak sendiri. Sia-sia juga kalau bujuk dia sekarang. Biarkan dulu beberapa menit buat tenang.

Berkat sering bantu-bantu ibu masak, tak sulit buatku berjibaku di dapur. Aku naik ke kamar. Baguslah tak dikunci. Kulihat Yuu sudah bergelung di selimut. Dia tak tidur.

"Sudah bisa makan."

Nampan makanan kuletak di meja terus duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Yuu ngambek, membelakangiku.

"Aku ada salah ya?" Tak dijawab. Aku membesarkan hati dengan bilang kalau sudah pernah kulewati hal yang sama begini. "Yuu, mau apa?"

"Oh, ya sudah, mulai malam ini Asahi-_kun_ tidur di ruang tamu sampai seterusnya."  
Lah, tunggu. Ini kenapa lagi?

"Asahi-_kun_ menantangku mauku apa. Dih, sana deh jauh-jauh."

_Asdfghjkl_. Tapi memang setelah dipikir-pikir, pilihan kataku tadi salah. Bisa diartikan lain.  
Aku cuma bisa elus dada. "Bukan nantang." Kudekati juga dia, tepat di belakangnya.

"Tolong jangan begini. Ga baik. Pasti ada salah. Maaf ya. Tapi, bisa jelaskan dulu salahku? Jadi lain waktu bisa kuperbaiki."

Yuu nyibak selimut. Matanya masih enggan tatap balik. Ini kesempatan sebelum dia sembunyi lagi.

Kuangkat dia dari posisi tidur buat didudukkan terus dipeluk. "Ya sudah, makannya nanti saja. Mau tidur dulu?"

Masih diam. Bedanya Yuu makin meringkuk mendekat ke dadaku.

"Sakit, Asahi-_kun_," pelan dia berucap. Baiklah, apa aku semalam menyerangnya? Iya, kan? Pasti begitu, tapi kami asli cuma tidur saja semalam.

Kuperhatikan lagi baik-baik ekspresinya. Baru kusadari sebelah pipinya bengkak sedikit.

"Coba buka mulutmu."  
Kuintip ke dalam dan di situ rupanya letak masalahnya.

"Gigimu tumbuh?" Aku tersenyum. Kuelus rambutnya.

"Lama juga baru tumbuh."

Seperti anak-anak, Yuu makin menenggelamkan wajah ke dadaku. Tangannya juga mencengkeram sedikit sisi depan bajuku. Kugendong dia di depan. Punggungnya kuusap-usap. Persis seperti bujuk anak kecil. Kubawa juga dia ke dekat jendela buat alihkan sakit giginya. Dia selalu suka kalau burung-burung gereja hinggap di jendela atau kucing liar yang melompat dari atap rumah tetangga tahu-tahu ditemukannya di jendela pagi-pagi.

Tak bisa kubayangkan kalau saat itu terjadi dia sudah melahirkan dan anak kami sudah cukup besar untuk jalan sendiri. Mungkin mereka akan heran melihat Yuu digendong di depan begini. Dengan kepalanya tidur di bahuku. Atau, bisa jadi, mereka akan cium pipi Yuu yang sakit.

**end.**


End file.
